Pourquoi estu venu ici?
by La vagabonde
Summary: Zuko détestait vraiment les femmes, elles étaient entêtantes et superficielles, pourtant quand il voit Katara rire avec Aang el a l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur


Auteur : Nana Griscom  
Rated : K  
Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Avatar ne sont pas à moi, mais je ne sais pas à qui ils appartiennent  
Personnages principaux : Zuko et Katara  
Commentaires : Katara passe pour une imbécile à un moment, j'en suis désolé c'est pour que la fiction prenne du poids

Zuko avait toujours détesté les femmes : Elles étaient inutiles et encombrantes, superficielles et idiotes, toxiques et répugnantes et pourtant, et pourtant… Elle… Une adoration poussée à un tel degré que s'en était presque de l'admiration. Elle, elle n'était pas comme les autres, belle mais naturelle, forte et fragile à la fois, courageuse et sage. En réalité il se demandait comment ce petit bout de femme pouvait avoir autant de volonté. Si il avait abandonné toute chance de retrouver son honneur, c'était en partie pour elle, mais il n'aurait jamais le cran de le lui avouer. Toute la journée il était cassant avec elle voir odieux, lui en faisant voir de toute les couleurs, la rabaissant à longueur de temps : « Stupide gamine » Alors qu'elle n'avait que deux ans de moins. Mais cette façade n'existait que pour cacher la vraie nature de ses sentiments. Son oncle Iroh l'avait remarqué. Perspicace le vieux, parfois quand elle s'asseyait avec Aang près du feu et qu'ils discutaient de bon cœur, il pouvait voir une étincelle allumer les yeux de l'Avatar, une étincelle d'amour… Dans ces moments là il bouillait de rage, il aurait écrasé la Terre entière pour passer sa frustration. On ne contrariait pas le prince Zuko. Dans ces moments là il mourrait d'envie de courir vers la jeune fille, virer l'autre crétin à coup de pied dans le derrière, la prendre dans ses bras et lui hurler des imbécilités :

Des je t'aime

Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle lui appartienne, corps et âme, de ses cheveux soyeux à ses pieds menus. Mais il restait là planté dans son coin. Son oncle préparant du thé pour Toph la jeune aveugle maître de la terre assise entre les jambes de Sokka qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux du bout des doigts. Il aurait tant aimé faire la même chose à la maîtresse de l'eau, être capable d'une telle tendresse. L'Avatar regardait le jeune couple espérant pouvoir arriver à la même chose avec Katara. Il fallait qu'il prenne sur lui, il n'avait pas le droit de détruire son bonheur, car son bonheur faisait le sien, Aang et Katara étaient fais l'un pour l'autre. Il le savait et ça depuis le début, peut être que c'est ce qu'il l'avait tant attiré chez elle, qu'il ne pourrait jamais que l'admirer dans l'ombre. Tout cet amour était nauséabonde, il lui donnait envie de vomir. Non ce n'était pas ce trop plein d'amour qui lui donnait envie de vomir : C'était lui-même.  
Se redressant il s'éloigna dans la forêt :  
- Ou vas-tu Zuko ? Demanda Iroh  
- Prendre l'air, mon oncle » Répondit le jeune homme

S'enfonçant à travers les feuillages il se posa à côté d'une source d'eau. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il avait rejoint l'Avatar et sa troupe. Ils vivaient cachés tout le temps mais il trouvait cette vie beaucoup plus excitante que son ancienne. S'agenouillant au bord de la rivière il regarda son reflet dans l'eau, son visage défiguré lui donnait une allure de serpent en train de muer, sauf que contrairement à l'animal cette cicatrice ne partira pas comme une simple enveloppe de peau morte. Le reflet de son aimée apparut à côté du sien. Il détourna la tête et la regarda, elle aussi à genoux, fixant l'eau de ses yeux céruléens, lui donnant plusieurs formes :  
- Pourquoi est-tu venu ici ? Demanda t-elle de sa voix douce  
- Ne cessera jamais tu donc de m'embêter avec tes questions stupides ? Ironisa t-il  
- Pourquoi est-tu venu ici ?  
- Cela ne te regarde pas.  
- Pourquoi est tu venu ici ?  
- Je te retourne la question, je suis ton pire ennemi  
- Pourquoi est tu venu ici ?  
- Tu vas continuer encore longtemps ?  
- Pourquoi est tu venu ici ?  
- Pour me calmer, mais je crains que cela soit raté  
- Te calmer de quoi ?  
- Ah enfin tu change de disque…  
- Te calmer de quoi ?  
- Voilà que ça recommence…  
- Te calmer de quoi ?  
- Tu peux encore continuer longtemps je ne dirais rien…

Ils restèrent muets pendant un bon moment, lui était dans tous ses états, il avait envie de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais ne s'y contraignait pas. Elle, calme, à genoux, fixant le même point que depuis son arrivée, jouant avec l'eau. La voir aussi calme le rendait encore plus nerveux, l'ambiance était parfaite : Un clair de lune entouré de sa parade d'étoiles scintillantes, une source d'eau agréable à voir, rien que lui et elle, seuls avec la brise légère se faufilant à travers les branchages comme seul témoin :  
- J'ai envie de botter le cul à se crétin d'Avatar…  
- Ah c'était juste pour ça ? Dit-elle-même pas étonné « A propos de quoi cette fois-ci ?»  
- D'abord avant toute chose, que fait tu là à parler avec moi, alors que je te rabaisse toute la journée ?  
- Je ne suis pas venue de mon propre chef ! C'est Iroh-San qui m'a demandé de venir ! Se défendit-elle  
- Tu n'avais qu'à pas venir alors !  
- J'aurais mieux fait !  
- Paysanne !  
-Prince de pacotille  
- Sœur d'abruti !  
- Tu insulte mon frère maintenant ! Je te rappelle que ta sœur de vaut pas mieux !

Il se mit à hurler :  
- Stupide gamine ! Tu sais pourquoi j'ai envie de foutre mon pied dans le cul de l'Avatar ? Non ? Tu ne sais pas ? Je vais te le dire stupide gamine ! C'est qu'Aang et toi êtes fais l'un pour l'autre ! Ça me détruit de l'intérieur de savoir que tu l'aime ! Tu peux comprendre ça ? Cette overdose de bonheur ! Sokka et Toph, toi et Aang ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse de vous voir rigoler ensemble ? De savoir que c'est lui qui posera ses lèvres sur les tiennes plus tard ? Non ! Tu sais pourquoi j'ai définitivement renoncé à mon honneur ? Non plus ? C'est pour pouvoir garder un œil sur toi ! De savoir que même si tu me déteste je peux être près de toi et te regarder dormir paisiblement ! J'en peux plus de faire l'indifférent ! J'en peux plus de jouer les tortionnaires avec toi ! Tu me fais souffrir Katara ! Je suis fou de toi ! Tu es l'objet de mes désirs et de mes nuits ! J'aimerais t'avoir tout entière ! Tes lèvres et tes baisers, tes yeux et tes regards, ton cou et tes frissons, ta poitrine et ta douceur, tes hanches et tes gestes, ton visage et tes grands airs, je veux tout de toi ! Je te veux entière, et rien que pour moi ! Non Katara s'il te plaît ne pleure pas…Je t'en prie » Il avait finit sa phrase en crescendo essayant d'atteindre la joue de la jeune fille d'une de ses mains. Elle froissa le tissu de son pantalon à l'endroit ou elle le serrait, tête basse, des perles salées s'échappant de l'océan de ses yeux pour venir mourir sur sa tunique. Il ne savait plus quoi faire… Attendant les yeux dans le vague qu'elle s'en aille, rejoindre Aang, qu'il la console tendrement comme il aurait aimé le faire, il était soulagé de s'être déclaré mais soucieux de sa réaction.  
-Alors… Toutes ces insultes, ses méchancetés…C'était…du bluff » Dit-elle en reniflant  
- Quelle perspicacité !  
-Pourquoi être odieux avec moi alors qu'il te suffisait d'être gentil »  
- Je ne sais pas montrer mes sentiments… Te torturer était une façon que tu t'intéresse à moi…  
- Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça…  
- Ce qui est fait est fait, je ne peux pas remonter le temps, sinon je le ferais…  
- Non pas pour ça…Pour que je m'intéresse à toi…  
- Je t'assure que si je pouvais…PARDON ? J'ai bien entendu ?  
-Oui

Ses larmes s'étaient taries et à présent ses joues étaient ornées de rouge. D'un bras tremblant, il passa sa main sur les cheveux de la jeune fille, passant un doigt sur sa joue rosie. Elle tourna lentement la tête, regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux. Prenant le visage de la jeune fille dans une main, il avança pour enfin poser ses lèvres sur celles de Katara. Un baiser furtif. Il la regarde, il la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement cette fois-ci, un vrai baiser jouant avec une de ses mèches il lui sourit. Ils regardent le ciel blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre : Ils sont tous les deux, ils s'aiment et il n'y a que ça qui compte, puisqu'il prendra soin d'elle maintenant. 


End file.
